ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
MISSION: COMOT
MISSION: COMOT (Malay: MISI: COMOT) is the fourth episode of Agent Ali. It airs in 22 July, 2016 on TV3. Synopsis After saving a stray cat from being run over by a car, Ali realizes that the cat reminds him of his old pet cat Labu, hence, he adopts it. What he does not know is that the cat has ulterior motives - to steal the I.R.I.S.! Plot At night, Aunty Faye is admiring her jewelry while buying some jewelry through Internet using her tablet. Then, a door knock is heard and she opens the sliding door, only to find nobody. When she turns around, she is shocked to find a stray cat sitting on her sofa. She tries to shoo it by throwing things on it. When she lifts an armchair to scare it, she finds that the cat is gone... and so do all of her jewelry! In M.A.T.A., Ali, Bakar and Alicia are having a simulation training. Using the I.R.I.S., Ali manages to crack the code to a chamber. Then, Bakar allows Alicia to crack the code to safely retrieve the device. Upon finding that it will take 8 minutes to crack it, Ali, feeling impatient, rebels and takes the device by himself despite Alicia's warning. Once Ali takes the device, an alarm rings and M.A.T.A. robots appear as villains. Bakar manages to hold the closing door open. As Ali and Alicia try to escape, Ali stumbles onto a robot and it shoots him with a laser beam. The laser beam stops in mid-air and the simulation training is stopped. General Rama scolds Ali for disobeying and Alicia for letting Ali to get capture by the villains. He says that the I.R.I.S. can be dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands. He reminds them not to repeat the same mistake as a team before signing off. Bakar starts to lecture Ali but he has left the room. In an abandoned warehouse, Komeng and his henchmen are examining the stolen jewelry, including Aunty Faye's. A limo arrives outside the warehouse, and Abang Bear walks out of the limo and into the warehouse. He sits down and sees the jewelry. Then, Wak Musang shows him a video of Dos giving him the I.R.I.S., which interests Abang Bear. The next morning, Ali sees his father eating breakfast while working on his tablet in the kitchen. He goes up, greets his father and looks at him with anticipation. However, his father does not understand Ali's excitement, which makes Ali disappointed. Suddenly, Ali's phone rings and it is Viktor Ong. Viktor says "Happy Birthday" to Ali and introduces him a new game to play together. When Ali hangs up the call, his father immediately makes a sandwich with a candle on top of the bread as a birthday gift for his son. Ali is disappointed at his father for forgetting his birthday and goes outside to take out the trash. After taking out the trash, Ali hears Shaun and Syed yelling while chasing a cat. Ali mistakes it as Labu, his old pet cat. The cat is holding a flat circular object with its mouth. It drops it in the middle of the road and tries to retrieve it. Upon seeing a car is coming forward and it is about to run over it, Ali saves the cat in the nick of time. Shaun and Syed thinks that the cat is Ali's and are angry that their device is damaged due to being run over by a car. Before they can teach Ali a lesson, Ali returns to his house, along with the cat. His father comes out to meet Shaun and Syed, and they leave upon realizing that his father is present. Ali shows "Labu" to his father, but his father tells Ali that Labu is long gone. He also reminds his son of his responsibility to have a pet, but Ali is eager to adopt the cat, still thinking that it is his long lost pet cat. This causes his father to snap at him, saying that Labu has run away from home since his mother died. This upsets Ali. In order not to continue the argument, his father sighs and tells him that he is going to work before he leaves. Ali then goes to the kitchen, finding "Labu" tapping on a plate, showing that it is hungry. He takes some food from the refrigerator and feeds him. He tries to pat it but it growls at him. Shortly afterwards, "Labu" falls asleep and Ali notices the wounds on its legs. Characters *Major characters: **Ali **Bakar **Comot **Alicia **Abang Bear **Komeng *Minor characters: **Aunty Faye **General Rama **Wak Musang **Dos (on video) **Ghazali **Viktor Ong (on phone) **The Duo of Bullies Gallery ComotinAuntyFayehouse.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-07-11-21h27m23s459.png Alifeelingsad.jpg DirtyComot.jpg ComotcomfortingAli.jpg Afterthebath.jpg 39.jpg|"How about I call you Comot?" 38.jpg|''Meow~'' ComothidingfromAli.jpg Weareateam.jpg Illegal Animal Experiment News (1).jpg|"Illegal Animal Experiment" tagline as shown in Ejen Ali Facebook and Alicia's phone Illegal Animal Experiment News (2).jpg|Article about "Illegal Animal Experiment" news 40.jpg 41.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 45.jpg Trivia *This episode focuses on the white stray cat that Ali adopts and he names it "Comot", hence the episode title "MISSION: COMOT". *This is the first episode to occur outside of school times. *When Bakar is getting some food from the refrigerator, one of the bottles bears a great similarity as "Mountain Dew" but its brand is renamed as "Hill Drops". *The television show "The Amazing Awang Khenit" is playing in Ali's television. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:All Missions Category:Missions (Series 1)